The Eve To Never Forget
by Starlightfan800
Summary: A Usagi and Seiya story. I dunno why but it's based in Christmas XD enjoy.


1AN- I promised my friend a two shotters one UXS and one HXM. Thank you to people who are reviewing the other HXM I'm in the current process of writing. Enjoy! P.S. Got Sailor Moon book 7, if you're getting them like me go to the closet book store :D

Usagi walked down the street with Ami, Makoto, Rei and Minako. Christmas had fallen upon the city of Tokyo; the Tokyo Tower was shining brightly. Usagi stopped.

"Usagi-chan?" Minako asked as she walked over to her friend, almost slipping on ice. "It's Christmas break and you've been sad, why?"

"It's been a year since Mamo-chan went to America," Usagi said as she opened a little heart locket that was golden and say '_Usako.' _On it. She opened the little locket and it played the soft sounding that the star locket did. Ami had helped Mamoru to do that.

He had given it to her last year on Christmas Eve, which was tonight. The clock that had been built in the main part of down town Tokyo read _"8:00 pm."_

"I want Mamo-chan to call..." Usagi muttered. "And wish me a Merry Christmas."

"Come on Usagi-chan, I have an idea that will cheer you up!" Makoto said happily. "Why don't we go to Crown and get some hot chocolate with cakes?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rei said smiling. "Let's go!" Rei grabbed Usagi's right arm and Minako grabbed her left.

"It's holidays!" Healer said happily. "Finally a time to relax." The girl looked out a the little snow falling over the normal green grass and lovely blossom trees.

"I'm going to study," Maker said smiling. "Spend all my time locked in my private library."

The girls entered Fighter's room. Healer plopped on Fighter's bed and Maker sat in an ordinary chair that was blue.

"What are you going to do, Fighter?" Maker asked.

"I want to go to Earth and see Odango," Fighter said. "I miss her, it's been over a year and it's near Christmas."

"Fighter..." Healer muttered. "You know-"

"What?" Fighter asked curiously looking at Healer.

"Going to Earth, there would need to be a problem or you need permission from Kakyuu."

"I'll go get it," Fighter told Healer.

Fighter got up and left her room, she saw other senshi smiling and showing their excitement for the fact it was Christmas break. Fighter kept going until she reached her destination.

The halls were filled with decorations and a huge Christmas tree in the main hall.

"I should probably find the princess," Fighter said to herself as someone tapped her shoulder, scaring the crap out of her. She turned around seeing Kakyuu. "Don't do that Kakyuu-hime."

The fireball princess giggled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scary you. You were looking for me, weren't you?"

Fighter nodded. "Princess, since it's Christmas...I was wondering."

"Yes?" the princess asked with a smile. "Oh, let's not talk here Fighter. Come to the Royal Parlor and have some tea with me."

"Okay," the girl said following her princess off to the Royal Parlor.

"Here we are," Minako said with a grin. "Usagi-chan, look who's also here." Usagi looked up and saw Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru.

Michiru and Haruka had gone all over Europe the last year, Setsuna had been at the Gates and Hotaru had been with her father for the last year since the three other outers couldn't take care of her.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan," Usagi said happily. "Oh my god, welcome back."

Usagi ran up and hugged Haruka first as the older girl stroked her head and placed a kiss on her cheek making Usagi blush.

"Hello, Koneko-chan," the girl said giggling as Usagi went to hug Michiru, then Setsuna and Hotaru.

"How did you guys know we were coming here?" Usagi asked curiously.

"We called them earlier," Rei spoke up.

"Of course, we all wanted to spend Christmas together," Ami said to Usagi as she smiled then the blonde girl got a thought.

"Speaking of famillies and people who haven't been around for awhile; I wonder what the Starlights are up to," Usagi said pondering for a moment.

"Usagi, I'm sure there fine," Michiru assured the blonde.

"Yeah, they have each other," Hotaru said as she smiled.

"Now, let's go drink some hot chocolate!" Rei exclaimed happily as the group took a unusual spot to have their hot chocolate.

Usagi was by Ami, Ami by Rei, Rei by Makoto, Makoto by Minako, Michiru by Haruka and Setsuna by Hotaru.

"Waiter!" Rei called. A boy with blue eyes and brown hair came up to the table and Makoto's eyes glimmered for a second.

"He looks like my sempi," she said as the inners sweated dropped, the outers confused.

"How may I help you ladies?" he questioned.

"Eight hot chocolates please," Rei said.

"We bring marsh mellows and such to the table. Please be patient!" he ordered winking and walking away.

"So, Fighter," Kakyuu said after a personal waitress put down two glasses of wine. "What did you want to ask me?"

Fighter took a drink of the wine then placed the red cup on the sparkly red table with olvives. "Just for Christmas...Princess...could I go see my Odango?"

"Tsunkino Usagi, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity and the future Neo Queen Serenity?" Kakyuu said as she put her wine glass down and Fighter nodded. "Fighter...I usually-"

"Please, Princess," Fighter said. "I miss her so much, my heart feels empty without her."

Kakyuu sighed. "I guess just this once you can go."

"Thank you, Princess," Fighter said as two new people walked in.

"There's Fighter," Healer said. "I win the bet Maker, you owe me five dollars. What are you two talking about?" Healer looked from Kakyuu to Fighter.

"Fighters want to go to Earth," the Princess said to the other two. "Would you be interested in going?"

"Yes!" Maker spoke up but suddenly blushed. "I-I-I mean if you don't mind Princess."

Kakyuu smiled. "You may all go...just for Christmas Eve. You may leave at this moment. I wish you luck."

"Don't we need to-" Fighter suddenly vanished as Maker and Healer did...Kakyuu had sent a little bit of magic at them.

"You guys went to Paris?" Minako asked. "I'm jealous. I want to go there. The Goddess Of Love And Beauty in the city of love is a perfect match!"

Rei giggled. "Where else did you guys go?" Rei took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Usagi wasn't paying attention and looked at the window seeing cars passing by, people with their lovers and getting in the last minute Christmas shopping. Her hot chocolate had barely been touched.

"Usagi-chan," Minako said startling Usagi.

"Uh, yes," the blonde said.

"What's your opinion on the topic?" Ami continued for Minako.

"Uh...I like it," she said but girls sweat dropped.

"We were talking about how exams were coming up to test you," Rei told the blonde. "Do you want to go home?"

Usagi nodded. "I'm sorry...my stomach's a tiny bit sore."

"We can all walk you home," Hotaru said with a smile. "It'll be like we had a family outing."

"Great idea, Hotaru," Michiru said rubbing the little girls head as she stuck her tongue out and Michiru gave her a headlock.

"Let's go then," Rei said as they all got up and Haruka payed the bill.

"Where are we?" a black-haired female said looking around seeing snow. "Are we still on Kimoku?"

There were car horns in the distance making a silver haired girl look.

"We're not on Kinmoku anymore," she said her eyes wide. "W-we're on Earth."

The black-haired female, Seiya smiled. "We're in an alley way."

"Thanks for noticing Seiya," Yaten said.

"I want to find Odango," Seiya said looking at the Tokyo Tower.

Yaten noticed they were dressed...not in their fuku's.

Taiki had a purple jacket on with a fuzzy purple scarf on the neck with her purple earrings, she also had black jeans on with brown leather boots; Seiya had a black jacket on with a white fuzzy little belt type design around the waist and she had tight black jeans on with black leather boots; Yaten herself had a green jacket on with the same neck design as Taiki only green and tight leather green pants with black boots.

"Well, we won't be cold," Taiki said reading Yaten's expression. Her expression said _'Where did these clothes come from? We were just in fuku's a second ago!'_

"Fine, let's find a place for the night," Yaten said with a sigh as Seiya walked backwards.

"I know of a great hotel that-" Seiya suddenly fell on the ground. "Ouch, watch where you're-"

She looked at the girl, it was Usagi.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked not recongzing who she just bumped into.

"Taiki-san, Yaten-chan, Seiya-chan!" Ami exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?" Usagi's eyes went wide.

"Oh god, Seiya," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Seiya said getting up and brushing herself off, snow slowly falling towards the ground. "What are you all doing out on Christmas Eve, shouldn't you be at home with your families?"

"My mom is in France," Ami spoke up.

"My grandpa's off at a restort with my cousin," Rei said. "I didn't want to go."

"I don't have parents, they died," Makoto said looking somewhat sad.

"My family went on a vacation to China," Usagi said. "I didn't feel like going."

"My parents are with Usagi-chan's family," Minako said. "I've been to China and it wasn't good experience."

"And you?" Yaten asked looking at the outers.

"My parents are six hours from here," Haruka said as she held Michiru close to her.

"My mom and dad died like Mako-chan's," Michiru said as she looked at Haruka who kissed her nose making her smile as Hotaru went 'eww.'

"I don't have parents at all," Setsuna said.

"I was with my dad for awhile. Now, papa's letting me spending Christmas with Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama," Hotaru said smiling.

"I got an idea," Usagi said smiling. "You guys can come to my house if you all want."

"Sorry Koneko-chan, we got some last minute Christmas shopping," Haruka told the blonde who frowned a little. "It's for Hotaru...Setsuna will need to take her home."

"That's okay, what about you guys?" Usagi asked curiously.

"We'll go," all four girls said together as they giggled afterwards.

"And you three?" Usagi asked the lights.

"Yep!" Seiya spoke up for them.

"Yay, let's go then!" the blonde of the moon cheered. "Bye, Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan, Haruka-san and Michiru-san."

The group went the other way to Usagi's house.

"What brings you guys here? And you're women," Usagi said.

"Our princess is letting us be here for Christmas Eve, after we got to go home," she said. "But one day is good enough for me. As long as I can spend it with you." Usagi blushed slightly as the snow had started to fall...it had stopped for a short period of time.

Minako opened her mouth and let snow flakes fall on tongue. "I can't believe you guys are here," she finally said after eating her snowflake. "Nice to see you, Yaten-chan!" she hugged Yaten who blushed.

Seiya snickered as Taiki and Ami sweat dropped.

"So, what else have you guys been up to?" Makoto asked curiously.

"FINALLY!" Yaten said as Usagi opened her door.

"What? Needed to go to the bathroom?" Taiki asked.

"No, it's too cold outside," Yaten said as she fell onto the purple couch in the living room.

The group came in and saw Usagi's Christmas tree; the tree had Sailor Moon decorations on it. Seiya guessed Usagi had bought them.

"Beautiful," Taiki said.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Minako asked as she removed their stuff.

"Why not watch a movie?" Usagi suggested.

"Yeah!" they all said except Seiya.

"Seiya, what's up?" Rei asked. "You don't seem too excited."

"I'm going to go take a nap, Odango...can I use your bed?" Seiya asked curiously.

"Sure," Usagi said as the other girls saw Seiya head upstairs.

Seiya closed the door and undressed as she looked in the mirror at herself. She had no pajamas and since Usagi was shorter than her...well...her pajamas wouldn't fit her.

"I guess I could..." Seiya said.

"I think we should be heading out now, Usagi-chan," Rei said. "See you tomorrow, okay?" Usagi nodded as Makoto and Rei headed out the door.

"Usagi-san, can we stay here tonight?" Taiki questioned. "Please?"

"Of course," the girl smiled. "Ami-chan, do you want to stay here too? Minako-chan?"

"Sure," Minako said.

"I have two spare bedrooms upstairs," Usagi told the group. "You'd need to share a bed."

The four blushed as Usagi only giggled and took some of the chocolate cakes in the kitchen for a couple days after Christmas.

"We should head to be now," Minako suggested. "It's 9:00 pm."

"Good night," Usagi said as Minako closed the door to her and Yaten's room.

Usagi looked to her bed to remember Seiya was in it. She went to the bed to wake the other girl up, she poked her slightly and Seiya slid on the floor holding the blanket to her.

"Seiya?" Usagi asked as Seiya opened her eyes.

"O-Odango," Seiya said realizing she was naked in front of Usagi. Her face was heating up in a huge blush.

"Do you have any pajamas on?" Usagi asked as Seiya shook her head. "Seiya, you pevert!"

"No...Odango," she said. "I'd never be a perv, but you don't have any pj's that would fit me."

"I have t-shirts and pj bottoms my dad gave me my last birthday," Usagi said. "I can give them to you."

"Okay," Seiya said keeping the blanket to her body as Usagi gave her a blue t-shirt saying 'Usagi' on it and blue pj bottoms; she changed in the bathroom then came back in and Usagi sighed.

"Better, I guess you're in my bed tonight," Usagi said as Seiya nodded.

The two got in the bed as Seiya snuggled to Usagi and the blonde blushed.

"Odango...can I tell you something?" Seiya asked.

"Sure," Usagi said.

"Good night and I love you," Seiya muttered.

"Good night and I-" Usagi's eyes shot open and she looked at Seiya. "You love me?"

"Yes," Seiya told her. "Can I have a tiny present...a kiss on the lips?" Usagi blushed. "Odango, I don't bite."

Usagi nodded and kissed Seiya on the lips and it slowly lead to so much more.

The next morning when Usagi awoke she saw Seiya was gone, Ami and Minako told Usagi that Yaten and Taiki had disappeared too.

Usagi, however found a tiny locket that was silver saying _'My Odango.' _Usagi smiled and kissed it.

Seiya opened her eyes in her own bed was surprised. Did she just dream, she ran to Taiki and Yaten's room.

"Taiki!" she yelled in Taiki's room as the girl woke up. "Was that all just a dream?"

"No, it couldn't be," the girl said as Yaten came in.

"We were on Earth," Yaten said. "I remember that."

"You're correct, Healer," Kakyuu said startling the 3. "I sent you to Earth to see your friends."

"So...we all had...with them?" Yaten asked as she blushed.

The girl giggled. "Yes, you did," she told them. "I'll be letting you think of last night, Merry Christmas Maker, Healer and Fighter."

_To think that was real...it's wonderful._

Seiya smiled.

AN: A one shotter turned into a larger thing. Tell me what you think.


End file.
